HouseCameron MiniStories
by shli
Summary: A series of ministories all centered around House and Cameron. They're not in chronological order. But I thought it would be easier if I just posted them all together. Enjoy!
1. The Secret's Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of _House, M.D.

* * *

_

House walked into the conference room, decked out in his sunglasses and motorcycle jacket. The roads had finally been cleared of snow, letting him take out his motorcycle for the first time in months. Cameron turned away from the coffee machine as she heard the familiar sounds of his uneven gait, one hand on the bag of ground beans. She gave him a brief smile before going back to making the coffee, "You're in early. I haven't even finished making the first pot of coffee, yet.

"I didn't want you to miss me. I know how you and the boys secretly pine for me," House replied, throwing his backpack into his office before coming back into the conference room."

"Foreman and Chase aren't here, yet."

"I can see that."

"Want to give me my good-morning kiss?"

"Hmmm," House considered playfully, pretending to think hard about the question. "I don't know if I like you that much."

"Shut up and kiss me before the boys get in."

House grinned as he limped over to Cameron. He set his cane against the sink counter and placed his hands on either side of her, ultimately caging her in. She closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his. It was a simple and sweet kiss—the glass walls didn't give them much privacy. She drew back smiling, her lips hovering close to his, and whispered, "Good morning." Then, she regretfully pulled away completely, knowing that House still wanted to keep their relatively new relationship a secret. With one more peck on his unshaven cheek standing on her tiptoes, she gently pushed him away so that she could turn around and finish making the coffee. House grabbed his cane and walked to his office, taking out his iPod and Gameboy to amuse himself with as he waited for the rest of the team to get in.

A few minutes later, Foreman and Chase walked in together. Cameron was still by the sink, waiting for the coffee to finish; and House was lounging in his recliner with his feet propped up. Upon hearing Foreman and Chase walk in, he looked up temporarily from his game and remarked, "You guys are even coming in together, now? How quaint. You two make a beautiful couple."

Foreman rolled his eyes in response while Chase began stuttering defensively, "He…I…we're not…I'm not…"

"Chase," Foreman interrupted, "you don't have to defend yourself. We already know about your fetish for dominatrix chicks. _And_, you _did_ sleep with Cameron."

House scowled at the latter remark, but Foreman missed it as he faced Cameron when she interjected, "Thank you. You just _had_ to bring that up. It's been almost a year, and you still can't forget about it. I didn't sleep with _you_. How come you're the only one who can't let it go?"

"I just still can't believe you would do something so stupid...and with Chase!"

"Hey!" Chase exclaimed.

"Sorry, man. But, it _was_ stupid."

"Yeah," Chase agreed.

Cameron came over to the table with two cups of steaming coffee in her hands and passed it to them. "Don't worry, Foreman. You'll have your chance to sleep with Chase. Just get your hands on some crystal meth and tell Chase that you'll have drinks with him, like I did."

"You're starting to sound like House," Foreman remarked before graciously accepting the cup of coffee from her.

"Well, I _am_ a great teacher," House said as he walked in, having beaten his high score. He limped over to the coffee machine with his red mug in hand and poured himself a cup. After adding two packets of sugar and stirring it, he limped back towards the table where the other three doctors sat. Standing to the side of Cameron's chair, he took a sip of his coffee then set his mug next to her. "_You_, on the other hand, are starting to dress like me." When Foreman scoffed at House's comment, House continued, "You're wearing my shoes."

Foreman looked down at his feet, then at House's. House was right; they were indeed wearing the same brand of sneakers. Not being able to think of anything to say in response, he simply shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"Does Cuddy have any interesting cases for us?" Chase asked.

"You mean you don't know? I thought you had her on speed dial. Or did that relationship end when Vogler left?" House replied sarcastically.

Cameron smiled while Chase opened and closed his mouth, looking very much like a fish, as he tried to think of a comeback. Distracted by the hilarity of Chase's expression, she brought House's red mug to her lips and took a drink without thinking. Foreman, who had been just gotten up to throw his cup away, noticed this and stopped halfway out of his seat.

"Is there some reason that you can't stand up all the way, Dr. Foreman? Or should I go to the whiteboard and start the differential on you?" House asked.

Foreman ignored him and stared at Cameron. "Cameron, why are you drinking out of House's mug?"

Cameron, who had just taken another mouthful, froze and looked up at him. Realizing what she was doing, she spit the liquid back into the cup and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her lab coat. She immediately handed it back to House.

"Eww. I'm not drinking it _now_," House replied with a face of disgust. He headed to the sink and dumped it out. He nonchalantly rinsed it out and poured himself another cup, curious to see how Cameron would respond.

Before Cameron could think of a reasonable explanation, Foreman turned his attention towards House. "And you. You're usually the first person to notice something out of the ordinary. How did _you_ not notice that Cameron was using your mug? Unless…you _did_ notice but didn't find it strange. That means that Cameron using your mug is normal." He paused as the truth dawned on him, "Wait a minute. Are you two…?" He gestured at the both of them, pointing his fingers inwards and outwards.

"I'm guessing from your slack-jawed expression and finger waving, you mean 'together?'" House responded calmly as he turned around, sipping his coffee. "Yeah, we are. Anything else you want to know about my personal life, or is sharing time over?" He limped back towards the trio, set his mug on the table, and looked at the two men matter-of-factly.

Chase looked at House and then at Cameron, reverting back to doing his fish imitation. "Oh my god, I thought…" He stopped, unable to process the idea of House and Cameron being a couple.

"Don't worry. I'll still let you play with her. But only _I_ can kiss her." As if to emphasize his point, he turned Cameron's chair around so that she was facing him, bent down, and kissed her passionately. Shocked at this sudden show of affection, Cameron sat frozen in his embrace. Before she could kiss him back, House let go of her, grabbed his cane, and headed out the doors.

Cameron watched him leave with a slightly dazed expression on her face. After a moment, she let out a dreamy sigh and picked up the mug that House had left behind, draining the rest of it. When she was done, she grinned widely and faced the still shell-shocked men, asking, "So, who wants more coffee?"

FIN


	2. House's Symptoms

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of _House, M.D.__

* * *

_ **

House's Symptoms

Cameron woke up the instant her alarm went off. She jerked up into a sitting position, her stomach full of nervous little flutters. Friday, February the 14th. For her, it may as well have been Friday the 13th. She had anticipated this day with dread ever since the relationship between her and House had developed into something serious. Knowing that House was _not _the most romantic of souls, she was not expecting much. For all she knew, he didn't even believe in Valentine's Day; and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but secretly hope that House would do the unexpected and sweep her off her feet.

Both of them had been avoiding the issue of what to do. Cameron didn't want to bring it up, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. It had taken a while for them to even start dating again after the fiasco of their first date that Cameron was still very much on her guard. Having learned her lesson, Cameron didn't want to push him too far, too fast.

With a determined expression on her face, she got ready for work, adding a dab more makeup than usual and taking out the curlers she'd put in her hair the night before. No matter what House chose to do, or _not_ do, she wanted this day to be different. If House _did_ decide to surprise her with dinner plans, at least she would be ready. If he didn't, well, at least she would brave through the day, looking a little more glamorous. Giving up her normal outfit of a matching vest and pants set, she put on a whimsical blouse and a knee-length skirt. It was still professional, but it was _different_. And _that _was all that mattered. It wouldn't be just any other day. Seeing that she was running later than usual, she quickly grabbed her coat and car keys. With one last check in the mirror, she headed out the door and drove to work.

Cameron walked into the conference room to surprisingly find all three men sitting there. Foreman and Chase had come in earlier than normal just in case House _did_ decide to do something romantic. If he did, they wanted to be there and witness it. It would make the juiciest piece of gossip; and neither man wanted to miss it. Plus, they were both a bit peeved that House had a girl while they didn't; they had to at least get _something_ out of this situation.

House was sitting there, busily watching _General Hospital_ on his handheld TV. When he heard Cameron's heels, he looked up, took in her appearance, and let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Nice," he said, drawing out the word as he teasingly leered at her. Then, his eyes went back to the TV screen.

Cameron gave a weak smile and went to her office to hang her coat and set down her bag. She grabbed her lab coat, took a deep breath to prepare herself for a disappointing Valentine's Day, then went back out into the conference room. Foreman and Chase were both putting off their clinic hours as long as they could, waiting for House to make a move. Chase was pretending to do a crossword puzzle while Foreman was leafing through a medical journal. After an unusually silent hour of watching House stare at his TV screen and Cameron read her book, the two of them gave up and finally left for clinic duty.

When the other two had left, Cameron slightly tensed up in anticipation. Maybe now that the boys were gone, he would finally acknowledge the fact that it was Valentine's Day and do _something_ other than watching his silly soap opera. Finally, after the show had ended, House got up.

"I'm guessing from your fancy attire that you know it's Valentine's Day today," House remarked as he walked to the white board and picked up a pen.

"Yes," Cameron admitted hesitantly. She didn't say anything more, waiting to see what House would do next.

"Well, I've got a special case that I need your consult on."

"Oh, okay," Cameron replied, in a slightly deflated voice. "What are the symptoms?"

House turned back around and started writing. A minute later, House capped his pen and moved aside for Cameron to see what he had written on the board.

-Stomach flutters

-Periods of high blood pressure

-Weak knees

-Distractedness

-Unusual possessiveness

-Moments of difficulty breathing

-Unnaturally content and happy with his life

Cameron looked at the symptoms, a bit confused. "I don't think I've ever heard of any illness with these symptoms. Do you know who the patient is? I could go take a family history for you."

"Well, you wouldn't have to go very far. I'm the patient."

"You are? Are you okay?"

"Geez, Cameron. I'm trying to be romantic here and tell you that I love you." House went back to the board and started erasing.

"Wait…I don't get it."

"These are all _obvious_ symptoms of lovesickness! C'mon, do I have to spell it out for you? _This_ is why I shouldn't try to be romantic. One of the biggest moments in our relationship, and you don't get it. Just forget it."

"Ahh. I see," Cameron smiled widely. She walked up to House and stilled his hand. She waited until he faced her. "So, you love me, huh?"

"Yeah," House muttered, turning back towards the board.

She brought her hand up to his face, forcing him to look at her. "Well, you already know that _I _love you."

"Wouldn't hurt for you to say it."

Cameron took the eraser out of his hand and set it down. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck, making him lean down as she stood on her tiptoes. She brought her lips very close to his ears and whispered, "I love you. Thank you very a beautiful Valentine's Day."

Then, she leaned back and pulled him down for a kiss. Cameron knew that it wasn't exactly appropriate to kiss your boss at work, but it wasn't every day that he told you that he loved you. Plus, it was House—something romantic out of him was as likely as Wilson _not_ flirting with one of the nurses.

It was at this moment that Foreman and Chase walked back in, having gotten a case from Cuddy. Foreman was the first one in. When he saw House and Cameron, he suddenly stopped, causing Chase to run into him. The two of them looked like something out of the Three Stooges. Chase looked over Foreman's shoulder to see what made him stop. House and Cameron pulled away from each other slightly, still in each others' arms, and regarded the other two with amusement.

"I _told_ you we should've come back up sooner," Chase told Foreman smugly.

Cameron just laughed and went back to kissing the love of her life.

FIN


	3. Clinic Gossip

Cameron waddled out of the elevators and into the waiting room in the clinic. House was finishing up his extra clinic hours, courtesy of one Dr. Cuddy, and the doctor had said that she should drive now that she was so far along in her pregnancy. She really didn't the doctor to tell her that—it wasn't as though she could fit behind the steering wheel anymore. Carrying triplets was not easy, but Cameron really couldn't complain; plus, she got a kick out of having House pamper her. She was a bit surprised that they were still married, considering the fact that she was incredibly hormonal and the smell of a Reuben sandwich immediately made her want to throw up. And yet, he stuck by her side, humoring her mood swings and only eating his sandwich when she wasn't with him (which wasn't very often nowadays). By now, he had already settled into his impending fatherhood; one could even say that he was even more arrogant than before, if that were possible. When they were home, he would place headphones on her ever-growing belly so that they would know what _real_ music was—and, he pointed out, "It's never too early to start a band." 

Finding a chair close to the bathrooms, Cameron slowly eased into the seat, one hand on her belly and one on the arm of the chair to support her gradual descent. Another pregnant woman was sitting next to her, reading a gossip magazine. She was rather young and didn't look at all like she belonged in a hospital. The woman was dressed as if she was ready to go to a dinner party with diamonds in her ears and on her fingers. Around her neck was a mother of pearl necklace. The image of a sophisticated woman was betrayed by the fact that every once in a while, she'd make a bubble with her gum and pop it loudly. Cameron guessed that she was sitting next to a living and breathing trophy wife.

The younger woman noticed Cameron looking at her and put down her magazine. She stuck out her hand and waved her fingers, "It's beautiful, isn't it? It's a 2.5-karat blue diamond; and it's not even my wedding ring. My husband gave it to me when we found out that I was pregnant."

"Wow. Your husband must've been really happy."

"Yeah," the other woman said, popping her gum, "his first wife didn't want kids. Me, I don't mind. And it's not like I'll have to take care of the little squirt by myself, anyways. Do you know what kind you're having?"

"Excuse me?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Oh, we're having triplets. One boy and two girls."

"Wow. Three at once. Good luck with that, honey. My friend just had twins a few months ago, and let me tell you, she has not slept in _years_. We haven't had lunch together in a long time. Trust me, if you want a social life, get a nanny."

"Umm...thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Cameron replied, amused.

The other woman continued, "So, what are you here for?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my husband. He's in exam room one."

"Really? The one with Dr. House? I feel sorry for your husband."

"You do? Why?"

"Well, I'm not the one to spread rumors; but, I heard that Dr. House is one of the rudest doctors in the hospital. He even made one of my girlfriends cry. She came in here because she thought she had breast cancer, and House was completely mean towards her. I mean, he _is _crippled; but that doesn't give him the right to be so cruel. I even overheard the nurses saying that one of his employees calls him a..." She looked around before whispering into Cameron's ear, "A manipulative bastard." She leaned back again and regarded Cameron with a sympathetic look. "Oh, your poor husband. Hopefully, I'll get another doctor. I know it's terrible of me to say that, but who in their right mind would want a doctor like that?"

"I have no idea," Cameron responded, trying to not to laugh.

"And can you believe that someone actually married him?"

Cameron looked back at her, pretending to be shocked at the news.

"I know! She must be a very brave woman to take on a man like him. Why, I'd love the meet the woman who was finally able to put him in his place."

Cameron was about to open her mouth and confess when the exam room door opened. A man in a business suit walked out. The other woman turned to Cameron, expecting her to stand up and greet him; but Cameron made no move to get up. The patient walked right past Cameron and the other woman without a glance.

The other woman asked, her voice filled with curiosity, "Is your husband mad at you? He just walked right by us and didn't even come to help you out of your chair! You shouldn't let him treat you like that, you know."

Cameron just smiled. A few seconds later, House came out of the room. He set down the file on the front desk and told the nurse that he was signing off. Then, he limped towards Cameron, leaned down, and kissed her on the cheek.

"You ready to go, little mama?"

"Yes, I am."

The other woman, stared at the couple, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and her mouth slightly ajar.

Before leaving with House, she looked back at the woman and said, "I forgot to tell you. _I'm_ the wife. And I'm not brave, just very lucky." With laughter in her eyes, she faced back towards House, who was looking at her with his tilted to one side as if to say, _What was that about?_

Cameron took hold of his cane-free hand and interlaced her fingers with his. "Oh nothing. Just another person telling me about your charming qualities."

House scoffed and gave a knowing smile. Then, the couple, whose relationship no one else could understand besides them, walked out the hospital doors, their joined hands swinging between them.

FIN


	4. The Death of Him

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of _House, M.D.

* * *

_

House awoke with a start. For once, it wasn't the pain in his leg that woke him. He glanced over at Cameron, who was still sleeping deeply next to him, burrowed under the covers. Her soft snores soothed him, and he carefully got out of bed. _She must be really tired if this noise isn't waking her up_, he thought.Giving her a gentle kiss on top of her head, he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. Making sure that he didn't jar Cameron awake, he grabbed his cane and eased himself off the bed. Shivering a bit from the cold, he limped towards the source of the sound that had woken him up in the first place.

He didn't have to go really far. The crib lay just a few feet away from the foot of the bed. Cameron had taken up the first shift of taking care of the triplets when they awoke. _Three_, he thought. _I can't believe we have three babies all at the same time. I guess I'm making up for all the ones I didn't have while I was younger_. He quickly picked up the crying infant and patted him on the back. He made quiet shushing sounds, trying to keep him from waking up the other two. One crying baby he could handle; three—that was pushing his paternal skills.

"C'mon, kiddo. Give your dad a break. Haven't you cried yourself out, yet? At least wait until it's your mom's turn again. C'mon…shhhh," House whispered, all the while bouncing him. Jimmy, just like the man he was named after, ignored House's words. He waved his tiny fists in the air, refusing to be calmed down.

House was just about to limp over to the other room with the piano when one of the girls started stirring. _No, please, don't wake up_, House silently pleaded his daughter, acting as though she could understand him, let alone be able to read his thoughts. But even though she was daddy's little girl, she was in no mood to listen to him and started crying alongside her brother. House let out a resigned sigh and awkwardly picked her up in his other arm. Thankful that they were both still tiny, he paced back and forth across the carpeted room, making uneven, muffled thumps as he tried to get the two of them to sleep.

He debated over going into the next room, not wanting to wake Cameron up but also not wanting to walk barefoot on the wooden floor. House froze as Cameron mumbled and turned in her sleep. He waited for her breathing to return to normal before moving again. Looking at the crib, he watched his other daughter sleeping peacefully. _At least one of them will be like their mother_, he thought and smiled. With one final glance to make sure that his other baby girl was still asleep, he limped out of the room and went as quickly as he could to the rocking chair. The cold from the evening air and the wooden floors seeped through the thin material of his pajama bottoms and the soles of his feet. When he reached the plush rug on which the rocking chair sat, he let out a sigh of relief.

By now, the two infants had quieted down some. Their cries had turned into the occasional sniffle or hiccup; but neither was sleeping peacefully, yet. Letting out a big yawn, House pushed against the rug, rocking back and forth in the chair they had gotten as a gift from his parents at Cameron's baby shower. As the two infants rested against his chest, House hummed parts of a jazz song from the CD Cameron had gotten him for his birthday. Upon hearing their father's voice, the babies slowly began drifting back to sleep and stopped sniffling. When he felt their breathing slow down, he carefully got up and headed back into the bedroom. Then, he gingerly placed them back in the crib beside their sleeping sister and tucked them into their respective blankets. Gazing at the three of them, he smiled, his heart feeling full of paternal pride.

Crawling back under the covers of his own bed, he looked at Cameron curiously, unable to figure out how she could have stayed asleep this entire time. It had taken him a while to calm the babies down; and their crying could have woken the dead. House stared at her face, becoming suspicious when he realized that she was smiling. He lifted his arm and gently her hair away from her face. It was then he noticed that she had ear plugs. Feeling House's hand graze the ear plugs she had shoved in before going to sleep at the end of her shift, Cameron smiled wider.

"See, I told you that you could handle it," she whispered, her voice husky with fatigue. Not opening her eyes, she lifted her hand from under the covers and placed it on top of his. Lifting his away from her cheek, she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his palm. Letting go, she wrapped her arm around his waist and cuddled closer into his embrace, falling back asleep almost immediately.

Smiling at Cameron's sneakiness, House tucked her head under his chin. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that had tricks up his sleeves. With the long, sleepless nights ahead and future mischievous antics of his wife, his family would be the death of him. _But_, House thought, as he gradually fell back asleep grinning, _I wouldn't have it any other way_.


	5. Cameron

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of _House, M.D.

* * *

_**

**Cameron's Secret**

As House walked into the hospital that morning, he had seen Cameron talking secretively with Cuddy. Normally, he would have brushed this off as just girl talk, but Cuddy had gone into her office and had come back with pills in her hand. Before House could get a closer look at the pills, Cameron had gotten a cup of water from one of the nurses and swallowed the pills down. Then, after thanking Cuddy, she headed back towards the elevators. Not wanting Cameron to see him, House quickly entered the elevator, pressing the button for the doors to close. Cameron got to the elevators just after the doors had closed, giving House a clean getaway.

_Cameron's sick?_ House thought as the elevator moved. He wasn't too worried. Serious diseases couldn't be cured with a simple pill. No, what caught his interest was the fact that Cameron hadn't told him. They had been secretly dating for several months now, but they were taking it slow. They hadn't gone beyond kissing, but House wouldn't have it any other way. He had much to make up for since their first date, and he wanted to set things right before taking the next step. He had learned his lesson with Stacy. _I'll ask Cameron when she comes up to the conference room_. The elevator stopped and House got out, limping towards his office. Chase and Foreman were already there, chatting about the girls they had met in the bar the night before.

House ignored them, going into his office and taking out his Gameboy as he waited for Cameron to come in. He didn't have to wait long before he heard the familiar sound of Cameron's heels clicking its way down the hall and into the conference room. He heard her greet Foreman and Chase as she walked over to the coffee machine to brew another cup of coffee (considering the fact that both Foreman and Chase had already drunk the first pot she made). Cameron then came into his office.

"Hey, I'm making fresh coffee. Where's your red mug?" Cameron asked.

House pushed against the floor with his leg, sending himself towards the other end of his L-shaped desk to grab his mug. He silently pulled himself back and handed it to her. She grabbed the mug, her fingers brushing against his. When she tried to pull away, she found that she couldn't budge the mug out of House's grasp. She looked up from the mug and gazed questioningly into House's eyes. House finally spoke.

"What did Cuddy give you this morning?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some Advil for my headache," Cameron replied. Her cheeks, however, betrayed her, reddening in embarrassment.

"Really?" House asked, not believing her. "Why couldn't you have asked Chase or Foreman?"

"I was already down there, and Cuddy was there...so...yeah."

"Uh huh. And you were down there because..."

"...I was just picking up some of your paperwork from the clinic. Nothing major."

"C'mon, Cameron, tell me the truth. Are you sick?"  
"Umm...not really. Don't worry, it's not contagious. You won't catch it from kissing me." She gave him a flirty smile, trying to distract him from the issue. "Now, be a good boy and give me your mug. Chase and Foreman will think someone's up if I stay in here any longer."

House finally let go of the mug, but he gave her a pointed look that told her that he would not let the subject drop. Cameron smiled in response, glanced at the men in the other room before bending over to give House a quick peck on the lips, and left. House stared after her, pondering over her secret.

Later that day, House still hadn't been able to pry Cameron's secret out of her. It wasn't for lack of trying, but she had successfully avoided being alone with him. For once, House's desire for their relationship to be kept a secret put him at a disadvantage. He couldn't just pull her away from Foreman or Chase without giving a logical reason; and since they didn't have a patient, he couldn't send those two off to run any tests. Thus, this is how House ended up glaring intently at Cameron as she chatted with Foreman and Chase about stuff he could care less about. Just when House was about to interrupt and force the other two away, Cuddy walked in.

"House!" she yelled. "What are you doing here? You have clinic duty!" And off she went, busy with a lawsuit that surprisingly did not involve House.

"You heard her. Go do my clinic hours," House told Foreman and Chase.

"Hey! How come Cameron doesn't have to?" Chase asked.

"Because she's going to be busy doing my mail. Unless you want to switch places?"

Both Foreman and Chase shook their heads and went downstairs. After they'd left, House turned to Cameron.

"So, what kind of secret is so big that you can't even tell me?" House asked. "And don't think of any excuse to leave, or I really will make you do my mail."

"I do your mail anyways," Cameron replied.

"That's beside the point. And don't change the subject. Wouldn't it just be easier if you told me?"

Cameron remained silent.

House could feel his anger begin to grow. "I can't believe that you don't trust me. I mean, if you're sick, why can't you just say so? You don't have to lie to me!" When Cameron still didn't respond, he continued, "You know what? If you can't even trust me on this small matter, we might as well forget about continuing this relationship. I know you weren't totally happy about taking it slow and keeping our relationship a secret; but I thought it wouldn't be a problem. What do you want me to do? Scream at the top of my lungs that I care about you? That I'm dating you? What do you want from me, Allison?"

Cameron looked at him, holding back her laughter. When she couldn't contain her self any longer and let out a giggle, House stared at her strange response to his angry outburst. He had expected something more along the lines of anger, and her laughter completely threw him off.

Knowing that her laughter was helping with his anger, she finally got herself to stop. She cupped House's face with her hands and looked into his eyes. She smiled sweetly and kissed him tenderly on the lips, trying to ease his anger away. Finally, she pulled away.

"House, I didn't want to keep any secrets away from you. But I wasn't really comfortable with telling you. Plus, I thought that you would drop it once you found out that it wasn't serious. You know I trust you. I mean, I love you. You know that. I'm happy with our relationship. I really am. Trust me, if I had a problem with it, you would know. So, don't be angry, okay?" Cameron kissed his cheek and dropped her hands.

"You still haven't told me what this morning was all about," House said, still pouting a bit.

"Can't let any mystery go unsolved, can you?" Cameron smiled. "Fine, I'll tell you. But I have to warn you, it's really anticlimactic."

"Stop stalling and tell me."

"Greg, Cuddy gave me a Midol. I have my period."

House looked at her, trying to see if she was lying. She wasn't. He gave her a sheepish grin, feeling rather silly for making a big deal out of nothing.


End file.
